buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell
Hell is both a hell dimension and an afterlife, a realm of punishment for the souls of evil humans. The realm is so terrible that all but the most heinous of demons fear it. Demons in hell become so twisted they can longer remember any of their human lives. Demons often travel to Earth not only to cause chaos and destruction, but simply to escape the torture of hell. Hell is full of cells and torture equipment, and is largely comprised of subterranean caverns and rooms though the dimension is quite vast and it is believed multiple landscapes may exist within it. Some areas seem to appear as the worst nightmare of the soul inhabiting it. History God created Hell as a realm to punish evil-doers after creating the human race. When Lucifer led a rebellion against Heaven, God banished the archangel to Hell. Lucifer took command of the dimension, and quickly set abou obtaining souls he could corrupt into demons. Ultimately, Lucifer was bound to his Cage, which was a powerful prison designed for the fallen archangel. Lucifer had Azazel take charge after this, slowly but surely preparing the way for Lucifer to be freed and the Apocalypse to occur. Ultimately, the 66 Seals were broken and Lucifer was freed but Sam Winchester sacrificed himself to entrap Lucifer and Michael in Lucifer's Cage, averting the Apocalypse. With the title of King of Hell up for grabs, the dimension soon fell under the sway of the demon Crowley. Access Unlike many hell dimensions, no Old Ones entered Hell at the end of the Primordial Age and so no two-way portal exists between it and the Earth. It can only be accessed by beings who can traverse between dimensions. A portal that can be used to enter and exit Hell exists in Purgatory, this is sometimes called "Hell's Backdoor". Portals from Hell to the Earth can be used to escape the realm, if opened. These are called Devil's Gates and are exceedingly rare. When one is opened, demons too great to exit Hell through normal means can access the Earth -- however, this also creates an escape route for souls that are being tortured but are not yet demonic. Some witches are able to send their soul to Hell for brief periods of time. Hierarchy Hell is ruled, unquestionably, by the King of Hell, however beyond this the hierarchy is fairly fluid. The most powerful demons have the most control, however a multitude of titles exist to suggest their positions. At the bottom of the heap, are the souls of evil humans or humans who have sold their souls to demons. Once in a while, a rogue reaper can be coerced into diverting a soul to Hell that would have otherwise gone elsewhere. These souls are tortured by demons, such as the Grand Inquisitor of Hell, until eventually they agree to torture other souls themselves. Eventually, after ruthlessly torturing human souls for untold years, they begin to lose their own identity and become twisted into something entirely inhuman -- a demon. Locations *Lucifer's Cage Denizens *Demons of varying species including **Crossroads Demons **Daevas **Barghests **Knights of Hell *Souls of Evil Humans *Souls of Humans Who Have Offered Their Souls to Demons *Lost Human Souls Source Hell is derived from its appearances in Supernatural with a few ideas being derived from other sources such as American Horror Story: Coven. Hell Category:Hell Dimensions Category:Afterlives